Childhood Crushes
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: The first kiss they share been when they were kids. Meeting again through Yusuke they kiss again remembering their crush upon the other. Can it be love this time? request oneshot, Hiei/Joey


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Vamprincess38 who wish to see the pairing of Hiei/Joey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't either Yugioh or YYH since rightfully belong to their creators. I mainly own the plot which means no money is being made on any of these fics I write.**

Childhood Crushes

Summary: The first kiss they share been when they were kids. Meeting again through Yusuke they kiss again remembering their crush upon the other. Can it be love this time?

* * *

><p>A small blond hair boy runs to the park unable to stop wanting to see his best friend before having to move away from the area to a new home. At the corner of his eyes tears begins to form as he hopes them back so they don't fall. He doesn't want to appear weak to Hiei who usually can't stand tears. He falls back a bit bumping into someone.<p>

"Sorry," He apologies standing up wiping the dirt off his pants only to look at the person as the familiar voice of his best friend reaches his ears.

"Joey what's wrong?"

The blond flushes a bit murmuring, "Nothing."

The raven hair boy frowns knowing there is something more is bothering his friend which he isn't saying. He tilts Joey's chin up giving him a smile earning one back replying, "Don't give me that crap."

"You aren't suppose to say that word," Joey tease knowing Hiei usually talks like that with cussing words which the older boy shrugs.

Hiei stares carefully at his friend seeing the pain look in those usual warm chocolate color eyes which he enjoys seeing bright and not dull as it is. He ask seriously frowning, "What's wrong?"

"I'm….I'm…I'm moving," Joey stumbles over his words unable to look straight into Hiei's dark color eyes and drops his gaze to the ground.

"That's not fair," Hiei growls angrily getting the shorter boy to nod in agreement but nothing can be done at all.

The two boys didn't know what to say much less do as tension creeps upon them. The said tension could be chop down by a very sharp knife as both boys walk to the near by park where the stand for ice cream which Hiei orders two cones so it gives the two something to do as they complement their thoughts. The raven hair boy stares at the blond carefully might as well taken in his features before he goes. He always like how expressive Joey's eyes are and hopes someday to find someone with similar expressive eyes to love. He chuckles softly getting Joey's attention which he didn't notice.

The blond flush seeing his friend is just staring at him not quite use to it since Hiei at times is rather anti-social but depends on his mood. Despite the news he must be in a good mood if he been smiling and right now chuckling. He didn't understand why his heart begins to beat a little faster or his palms getting sweaty. 'What's wrong with me?' he wonder not understanding what's happening to him Hiei does seem cute today with him running his hands through his hair.

'Gah I think my own friend cute? Sure I know the other girls think he's so cool but they don't see the real him that under the cool exterior cares for others even if it doesn't seem like it. That's just how Hiei is. You have to guess what he really thinking at the moment. The blond hair boy shakes his head pushing his thoughts away then stands up before tripping over his shoelaces that came untie without him realizing it. His lips smash Hiei's getting the two to flush pink before separating quickly.

Either of them could say a word when a voice calls Joey's name making his face fall into a somber look, "Joseph its time to go!"

"I have to go now," Joey murmurs getting Hiei to grab his hand in his slightly bigger one getting chocolate eyes to stare into dark color ones.

"We'll always be friends. never forget that Dork," Hiei replies earning a smile from the shorter boy.

"Never," Joey returns before running off to where his mother is standing near the car fill with boxes and his litter sister in the backseat chattering away.

He didn't know it would be years before he sees Hiei once again and never forgetting his first kiss on his childhood crush which he never figure out until couple of months until he move to Domino City.

* * *

><p>-Eight Years later-<p>

Walking to the train station, a blond hair seventeen year old waves seeing his friend Yusuke walking in his direction with someone a bit shorter then him which seems familiar to the blond teen. Those dark color eyes and grim look seem like a lost memory ready to bubble in Joey's head. He couldn't really find anything he wants to be with due to his childhood crush on Hiei he hasn't seen or heard from in so long.

Yusuke gives the blond teen a smile that's usually reserve for friends before calling out to him, "Hey Joey!"

The stranger besides the green wearing uniform teen's eyes widen at the hearing of the name. 'Could it really be him?' The companion wonders staring at the chocolate brown eyes finding them as expressive as other. Heart racing, the raven hair stranger storms over to the blond growling out, "Stupid ass Dork."

"Hiei," Joey breathes out raggedly as the smirk tugs upon Hiei's lips before pulling the blond down kissing him once more since it been eight years past from their first and sweet kiss that imprint on their minds.

"…..Well I guess I don't have to do introductions," Yusuke mutters scratching the back of his head staring at the kissing couple in front of him with a slight look of disgust crossing his features.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well its finish and hope you guys really like it. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
